There Goes My Life
by Princess Pinky
Summary: This is a one-shot story that explains the real reason that Bevin and Skills broke up and why Bevin ended up with Tim.


**A/N:** This is just a one-shot to explain why Skills and Bevin broke up. I've always been annoyed that we never got a real reason and then suddenly (and so randomly) they pair her with Tim!

_**There Goes My Life**_

"Bevin! Bevin, open up!" Skills Taylor thudded his fist against Bevin Mirskey's front door. "I know you're in there!"

"Go away!"

"No! We need to talk!"

"I don't want to talk."

"I said I was sorry." Skills slouched against the front door when his only answer was silence. "Didn't you get any of my messages?"

"I got them."

"So you know I'm sorry?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you open the door?" He glanced up, shut one eye, and attempted to look through the peep hole. All of the sudden the door opened and he stumbled inside, nearly falling until he caught himself on the edge of the couch. _"Thanks."_

"Look, I don't want you here. I'm only doing this out of respect for what we had, so I'm saying goodbye face-to-face."

"Goodbye?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand this! You're talking like we're through-"

"We _are_."

"But that's insane. It was one little fight!"

"_Little?"_ she scoffed.

"Okay, big, but still…Bevin, we've been through so much more than that! Just think of how far we've come together. We've had way more disastrous fights than that before. I mean…remember the time you threw the lamp at me? You didn't even throw anything last time!"

"I don't care," she sighed. Her blonde tresses shadowed her face as she shook her head in defeat. "I guess this was the needle that broke the camel's back."

"Straw."

"What?"

"Needle are in a haystack, straws break the camel's back," Skills chuckled.

A rosy flush bloomed across Bevin's satin white face. "Now is _not_ the time to be insulting me!"

The smirk disappeared from his face. "I wasn't insulting," he protested quickly, "I was just correcting-"

"Insulting, correcting," she threw up her arms, "whatever! It's all the _same!_" She grabbed the door handle and pulled the door back as far as it would go until it began to squeak. "Just go."

"Bevin-"

"It's _over_." Bevin closed her eyes, refusing to even look at him. "_Please,_ Antwon…just…_leave_."

Skills could feel his throat quiver as he breathed. He hadn't realized how serious she was, he thought she was just being Bevin as usual. But as he stood there in the silence of the living room, he could tell that it was really over and he couldn't understand _why_. He'd never met anyone like Bevin Mirskey before and he was honestly in love with her; she was the only girl he could actually see himself putting on a tux for and committing himself to with those two simple words.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he choked. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He shook his head as he inched towards the front door for the last time. "I still don't know _what_ I did, but whatever it was, I'm sorry. I hope you at least know that much."

Bevin hung her head, refusing to look or speak to him as she shut the door. She hovered beside I with her hand on the lock, listening for his movement outside.

On the other side of the door, Antwon Taylor leaned his head. _"I love you,"_ he whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear.

Back in her house, Bevin slid to the floor with her back against the door. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face between them. _"I love you too," _she sobbed, finally hitting her breaking point. For some time, her cries drowned out the noise of everything else, until the vibration of a heavy knock brought her out of her tearful stupor.

Bevin wiped her eyes and fanned her face as the knock sounded again. She drew the darkest scowl onto her face that she could before swinging open the door. "I already told you, _go away!_"

"Whoa! Maybe I should come back at a better time?"

"_Tim!"_ Bevin's face flooded red. "I didn't think….I mean, I wasn't expecting…I thought you were-"

"I just got your message about asking me to come over," he explained, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and holding it up as proof. "But if you're busy-"

"No." She stepped aside. "Come in, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh." Tim Smith eased into the room. "So uh…how's it goin'?" he inquired casually. "You and Skills doing any better?" He shrugged.

"No."

"Oh." Tim looked down at his shoes. "Sorry about that. I guess some fights take more than two weeks to work out, huh?" He laughed. "Me though, I don't think I've ever put enough into a relationship to do that though. Usually the first fight it's over and history, ya know?"

"Yeah, look." Bevin placed her hand to her forehead. "About that-"

"About my relationships?"

"No," Bevin scowled. "Not your relationships, about-"

"Hey," he interrupted. "Speaking of relationships, I heard there's this beach party hookup going on this weekend. With you and Skills done for the moment, maybe you'd like to go? We could go together." He laughed suddenly, "Well not _together,_ but you know what I mean. In the same car..."

"I'm late!"

Tim immediately looked at his watch. "Oh, well you should've said so. I already told you-"

"No, Tim, I mean I'm _late_. As in, I _missed_ my period. _As in,_ I get it on time the same day every month and now I'm two weeks late!"

Tim blanched. "Oh…you mean you're-you're…"

"Pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Does Skills know?"

Bevin raked her hands through her hair impatiently. _"Two weeks ago, Tim."_

"Yeah, when you and Skills got into that big ass fight and…oh."

"Yeah," she replied, relieved.

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean it's mine. I mean, you and Skills-"

"We hadn't had sex for a month. He took a week to drive cross-country to go see his grandmother in L.A. and spent two weeks there and then took another week to drive back, and when he got back, that's the night we had our fight."

"So you mean…it's really-"

"_Yours."_

Tim sputtered and stared. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't believe in abortion, Tim."

Tim slowly processed the information, nodding his head as he went. "Okay. Well…I guess I wanna be involved then."

"You…do?"

"Well, yeah." He rung his fingers together awkwardly. "I know I don't have much to offer a kid, but I at least want to be there, you know?" He shrugged. "Besides, I think I've taken a liking to kids since Nate had his…I think it would be kinda fun."

"Babies aren't toys, Tim. It won't be all fun and games."

"I know that! I'm just sayin', I wouldn't mind being a dad." He grinned, almost seeing into the future. "Showing him the ropes, you know. Or-or her. It doesn't really matter to me one way or the other."

Bevin managed a small smile. "You know Tim, I never expected this from you."

"Honestly? I never expected this either. But hey, I don't know why, but I'm actually looking forward to this. I know it must sound strange, especially coming from me, but I really care and that's so foreign to me…I've never cared about anything this much before, especially this suddenly about something that's forever. I think that's a sign."

Bevin folded her arms over her stomach as Tim spoke. He could be such a dunce sometimes, not unlike herself, but as he talked, she realized there was more to Tim Smith than met the eye. As much as she loved and adored Antwon, she knew their relationship could never survive her having someone else's child, especially one that had been conceived on the night they'd broken up.

Tim was a mistake, she knew. A mistake born of anger and drunkenness, but the life she now held in her womb would not be. Somehow, she'd make it work with Tim, if only for the sake of the life they'd accidentally created…even at the expense of her own happiness. It was what mothers did after all: they sacrificed, and she would be no exception.


End file.
